


Love Sick: The Explicit Chapter

by SummerKnight



Series: Arcana Sexy One Offs [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Making Love, Making Out, Rough Sex, Sex, Switching, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerKnight/pseuds/SummerKnight
Summary: Julian Devorak. His handsome, chiseled face. Those mischievous eyebrows. His humor and dramatics to enhance the everyday life. With Nix being so Love Sick, they decide to give him a taste of their own devious medicine.*Nix in this chapter is described with a female body!*





	Love Sick: The Explicit Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Nix in this chapter is described with a female body. I am going to make a collection I think with each character with some MC's!

Julian opened the door, a sly look conforming his handsome features. We both knew it was late, but we had to check on Asra. We quietly tiptoed to Asra, checking to see if he was awake. He seemed to be asleep, but otherwise still healing. Muriel was placed beside him, Ianna in his lap. They were also both asleep. Muriel's general vicinity was scattered in wood chips and various carving tools. Julian grabbed some herbs and a fresh cup of water and placed them by Asra’s bedside. I caught myself staring at his broad shoulders and I turned away. Julian still caught me glancing him over and shot me a wink. 

“Well,” He whispered, “They are asleep. Let us head upstairs.” 

Taking my hand, I felt the coolness of his leather glove. It sent a small shiver down my spine. Julian had a small rosy color to his cheeks. Afterall, we did just come back from the Rowdy Raven and had a few drinks. But I was happy we weren’t smashed, that’s for sure. I felt nervousness and excitement course through my veins. Just as I placed my foot on the last step, I saw Julian rush into his bedroom.

He had quite a large bed, at least a King. His bedside had a walnut table adorned with various crystals in all shapes and colors. A small glass of water was on top. Julian turned toward me, licking his lips.

“My dear...W-would you...Uh, want to,” His face grew red as he took a big breath, “ You look absolutely dazzling tonight, m-my dear. You said you wanted to do something else tonight. W-what would that be, e-exactly?” 

He sat on to the edge of bed, playing with a fold on the front of his white shirt. I felt heat and excitement course through me. I strutted towards him, finding a wave of unknown confidence I had never felt before. My hand finding the hair on the back of his head, I pulled his auburn locks lightly, a moan escaping from his lips. I eased onto his lap, facing toward him. I already knew what he wanted, but dammit it was so cute when he begged. I started slowly kissing up and down the side of his neck, feeling him jitter in excitement. “Now, what was it you remember me saying? About tonight?” I breathed in between kisses, “Was it something like this?” I found a soft spot where his shoulders and neck came together and I pressed my teeth down lightly. I heard Julian sigh in pleasure as he wrapped his long arms around me. I turned his chin to face me, and I saw the hunger in his eyes. His face was flushed bright red, and he was biting his lip.

“P-please,” He blubbered, “Do w-what you want with m-me.”

I got off his lap and started to peel off my shirt. His eyes darted to my now naked breasts and back to my face. It was as if he was in nirvana. 

“W-wow. Y-you’re so b-beautiful.” He stammered in awe. I felt myself beaming at him. “Thank you, Doctor.” I playfully pushed him back onto the bed and found my way on top. He started fumbling with his white shirt, but I had to stop him. “Ah hah! Not until I say so. Understand?”

He simply nodded and obeyed. I found myself untying my skirt and dropped it onto the floor. I felt how much he wanted me, but he still needed to wait. I started to move rhythmically over his hips, a groan of delight escaping his lips. His hands found my hips, and he held them tightly. I started to unlace the front of his white shirt, exposing his auburn dusted chest. I slid the shirt off and began toying with the band on his pants. His hips began to weave up and down. 

“You poor little thing. Is there something you want?” He said nothing at first, just enjoying the view. “Illya,” I lovingly taunted, “I cannot give you what you want without you telling me what it is you need.” I winked at him.

“P-please…” He stuttered.

“Please what?” I traced a finger around his nipple, then glancing up at him again.

“P-please..F-fuck me n-now…”

“Now?” I jested, “Well maybe if someone asks me nicely. You can’t be demanding and expect to get what you want.” I giggled. It was just so precious when he was squirming all around like this. I felt how much he liked the teasing. Part of me was also stalling, since I was really nervous. But those ravenous eyes still had me under their spell.

“P-please fuck me. Oh, please. P-please I will do w-whatever you desire. P-please I need you so b-bad….Just r-ravish me...”

“That is much better.” I retorted. I started unlacing his trousers, his hard penis finally being able to breathe. I held its girth in both my hands. I smiled as I started to kiss up and down his shaft. Julian looked down at me, shivering and groaning. His hands found my rear and he smacked it. I paid no mind. I teased him with my tongue, slowly rubbing up and down. After getting him wet, I slid his member into my mouth. He could no longer sit still. He began to pant. I went slow and with purpose.

I began to place my lips on his inner thighs, slowly leaving small gentle bites. I heard him sigh in pleasure. I looked at him with desperate eyes. He looked like he wanted it so bad. I did too. He was quivering and seemed almost helpless against the amount of hunger he had in his eyes. I felt his fingers become curious and start to play with my breasts. I moaned and then mounted upon him. He took my breasts in his hands and he started to play with them. 

“Enjoying the view, Doctor?” I smirked.

“You must be the 8th Wonder of the World.” He muttered. I pinned him to the bed as he playfully squirmed. 

“Are you ready?” I asked him, “You seem so desperate for it right now.” I playfully kissed his neck, soon leading into a big purple hickey.

“Discouraging premarital sex is against my religion. I have never been more ready in my life.”

I brought my lips to his as I eased him inside. Julian gasped, and I groaned into his bare chest. I felt his arms wrap around my waist as we started to make passionate love.

It was the first time I ever let anyone get this intimate with me. I trusted him, so much. I felt so much passion with him. I was slightly taken aback by how it stung with him inside me, but it quickly dissipated. His girth and rhythm felt so good, beyond anything I had ever imagined. Julian’s curious hands nimbly began to stimulate my nipples, which made me whimper. 

“Oh, Illya,” I sighed, rocking my hips back and forth, “You are too good to me. Oh-h, f-fuck!”

Feeling the way his cock rubbed against me felt so good. And the view with this handsome man in my bed, who just wanted to please me? Even better. But suddenly, Julian took me off of him. 

“Oh, y-you ok?” I said, suddenly startled.

“I am more than OK,” He said as he flipped me onto my back, “God damn it! Darling, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me.” He gripped my wrists as he eased inside me once more, this time with him being on top. I felt him groan; throaty, raw and primal. I felt so safe under him. His broad shoulders, seeing every muscle twitch has he worked to please me. Julian placed his lips near my ear. He kissed down to my neck, then to my breast. He started toying with my nipple again, but with gentle kisses and loving gentle bites. It made me grow so hot and bothered. 

But then, a new sensation. I felt a deep and primal throbbing, in the best way I can describe. It made my heart skip a beat, and then I knew. I pulled myself close to Julian, trying to refrain from screaming his name. Panting and shivering, I felt myself climax. I had my nails digging into his shoulders as I came, whining his name. 

“Oh Fuck oh fuck oh Fuck! Julian!~” I looked at him, feeling a little embarrassed. He looked like he was in awe. 

“Oh fuck!” I felt him thrust into me, his muscles quivering. “S-scratch me more dammit!” I scratched down his back and kissed his neck as I felt him get close. I heard him pant and grunt my name as he came inside of me. He got off of me and looked embarrassed. 

“S-sorry, I don’t k-know where that came from…” His expression looked like he expected me to run away.

“That was one of the hottest moments of my life.” I whispered, exhaustion starting to take me. 

Julian took a fresh blanket from the other side of the room. He decided to hop into his bed, leaving room for me next to him. He made the blanket nice and neat for us.

“Man, I really am the person your mother warned you about, huh?” Julian smiled.

“Wait, what?”

Julian began to waggle his eyebrows provocatively, “Sexy by nature. Naughty by choice. With a great dick comes great responsibility, my love!” 

We both burst out laughing. His eyes looked so cheery, even for being a dusty color. For just a moment, the bags under his eyes faded and his chiseled face seemed to be in a place of peace. Most of the time he seemed so serious and sad, but for the first time he seemed genuinely happy. 

I climbed into bed and rested my head against his chest. It was so warm and soft, and his heartbeat was so strong. I felt his hand slither to my hip, holding me to him. Cuddling up against each other felt like the world was fading away. He pecked my forehead softly, and then purred, 

“Good night, honey. Sweet dreams.”

“Sweet and Ravishing dreams to you too.”

…... 


End file.
